How a moon rock can lead to well you know!
by X-Keva-X
Summary: The title explains it all. For those of you who know this there is an explanation as to why I am posting this though it is listed as someone else's on another web site.
1. Chapter 1

Just so those of you who have read this somewhere else before I can say 100 without a shadow of a doubt that I am in no way plagiarizing this.

Ok here's the deal this little squiggly thingy means thoughts in their heads.

-----

A girl sat on the edge of a well, her doorway to her home. She wasn't exactly the happiest person in the world, as a matter of fact at that moment happiness wasn't even in her vocabulary. Her word of the day was anger.

"Baka, baka, baka! I can't help it if there are no jewel shards around! What does he expect me to do, stand on a cliff with a megaphone and yell…'Attention all demons with jewel shards… If its not too much trouble could you maybe, possibly, please come here so that we can kill you and take your shards!' Oh I'm sure they will be more then happy to comply. Stupid Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha came up the trail leading to the well in search of the girl that he couldn't help but piss off. It's just in my nature to be this way. She should know that. "I heard that!"

She glared at him "I don't care if you did! And if you come any closer to me, you are going to hear a lot more! Including your most favorite of all words!"

"You wouldn't dare!" He took a step towards her, fully intent on covering her mouth so that she couldn't say the word, and he would be able to explain to her that he didn't mean what he had said to her.

She closed her eyes, turned her head up to the sky, and folded her arms a crossed her chest. "Inuyasha one more step and you and the ground are going to be mated for all eternity!"

"Feh, fine." Well it doesn't look like she is going to listen to me, and I can't get anywhere near her. Oh well, she knows I'm sorry, I think. I wonder if she will give me my birthday present now? There's only one way to find out. "Um so can I have my birthday present now?"

Kagome looked at him eyes wide with shock. "What?!? Are you insane? Why should I give it to you now, especially after the way you have treated me?!?"

"Aww come on Kagome. I didn't mean it, you know that." He hung his head down, making a pouty face, hoping she would give in to him.

Kagome knew that look to well. He was only pouting so that he could get what he wanted, not because he was sorry or anything. Heaven forbid for him to apologize to her of all people. "So you didn't mean it huh? Well… if that's the case, here."

Before he could blink she threw a dirt clod at him, hitting him right in the forehead. "Waddya do that for?"

"That Inuyasha was your birthday present. Now go away and leave me alone before I give you a good…"

He squinted his eyes at her trying to gage if she was actually going to say it. "Don't you dare say it." He said while pointing his finger at her.

"Sssssiii…." As soon as he heard her begin the word he took off running back towards the village screaming all the way..

Kagome started laughing and jumped into the well. She felt the need to annoy someone, and who better then her little brother.

Kagome was all set to annoy her little brother, and as soon as she walked in the front door he gave her a bottle with a rock in it.

"What's this?"

"Well Sis, we went on a field trip yesterday to the space museum and I thought you might like this. It's a moon rock."

Kagome looked at the gray rock "What am I suppose to do with this?"

Sota looked down disappointed, and kicked his foot at an imaginary rock on the floor. "I just thought… I just thought you would like it."

Damn, damn, damn, why can't he be like other people's little brothers? Annoying, irritating, and just an all around nuisance. But no I have to have the sweet, innocent, nice, love everybody little brother. With a guilty sigh "Thanks Sota I love it."

Sota looked up at his sister, and grinned from ear to ear. "Your welcome Sis." He then turned on his heel and headed to his room.

"Stupid Sota. Why does he have to be so damn nice?"

Kagome deciding that there was no one here to annoy and take her frustrations out on headed back to the well. Maybe I can annoy that little village brat. The one that always plays pranks on Shippou.

She nodded to herself, deciding that that was just what she was going to do. Hopping into the well, with her forgotten moon rock still in her hand.

One crying village brat, and one smirking, satisfied teen later. Kagome decided that she needed to get over the mood she was in, because if she didn't, she knew that her and Inuyasha would spend the rest of the day fighting. So she decided to take a walk over to the pond by the village.

She found a nice shaded place under a tree, and sat down to relax, and try to rid herself of the belligerent, feisty feelings within herself.

Ahh, if she only knew that today was going to be a day of annoyance and irritability, she would have just stayed in bed.

"Stupid Inuyasha! It's his fault that I made that poor kid cry!" she yelled at the pond.

"Who are you speaking to?"

Kagome gave a startled eep! and looked around to find where the voice was coming from. Her eyes landed on the 'I'm better than anyone and anything demon lord.' Great just flippin great! Well at least she was on somewhat friendly terms with him.

Without thinking about the consequences of her words she spoke. "Well I just don't think that that's any of YOUR damn business!"

Ya know there are those moments in time when everything seems to slow down so much so that it seems as if the world has come to a complete stop, just so it could laugh at the idiocy of one who walks upon its lands. Well that is exactly what happened to Kagome. The world stopped to laugh at her and her new found position against a tree with her throat in an angry demon lords claw. It made things a little easier since he was only holding on to her just enough to hold her up with out actually choking her, too much.

"Wench, you will not speak to me as such."

Kagome knew she should have been afraid of him and her current situation. But considering the day she was having, and the mood she was in, she just didn't foresee herself dealing with the emotion of FEAR anytime soon.

Ok, now knowing that, her mouth decided to act before her brain could stop it "Jeez Sesshoumaru, couldn't you find a different way to render someone incapacitated for a change. I mean really, the whole grab them by the throat and slam them up against a tree, rock, wall, or whatever is getting really old."

Sesshoumaru was shocked to hear her words, although his face didn't show it. He glared at her and ignored the slight shock that he was going through due to her words."Your tongue is going to cost you your life."

"Oh for gods sake Sesshoumaru. Nobody can do anything around you without putting their life on the line. I'll bet that on the day you were born you had the midwife up against a wall with your hand around her throat, because she slapped your ass and made you cry."

Sesshoumaru just stood there looking at her, trying desperately to wrap his mind around her attitude towards him. He knew he should be angry with her for her words, but the fact that she wasn't fearing him as a proper ningen should he found himself to be more curious than anything.

Dropping the girl into a heap onto the ground "You don't worry about your life being removed by my hand?"

Kagome looked up at him with a glare, as she rubbed her throat. "Considering how many other times you have tried and failed to take my life, I would have to say that my chances of surviving your wrath are pretty good."

Sesshoumaru snorted at her. "So you think just because I haven't killed you yet, you think you will survive to see another sun rise?"

"I didn't say haven't , I said couldn't!" she snapped.

Sesshoumaru waved his hand in the air indicating that her words were of no importance. "It matters not. I could kill you now and be done with it."

"So why don't you?" Curiosity, hmm that's an emotion I haven't felt much today.

Sesshoumaru turned from her and looked at the pond. "I am rather interested in why you don't fear me. Once I have that knowledge, I will then rid the land of you worthless human life."

Anger, reared its ugly head once again. She stood up and went to stand directly in front of him. "I am not worthless, useless, weak, pathetic, or any of the hundreds of other adjectives that you and your baka brother feel so necessary to describe me!"

He looked at her with mild confusion on his face. "Ag it tive? I do know not know what that is."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. For the first time ever she had seen a different emotion on the calm expressionless face that she was used to.

"You find something funny?"

She nodded at him. "Yea, you!"

Hmm "This position again, huh? Boy you're not one for trying something new are ya."

"You will not mock me wench." He curled his lips revealing his fangs.

"Ok, once again stop calling me names! Honestly what is wrong with you and your brother? Did you two not learn how to speak to someone without insulting them? Or was it a requirement to take insults 101 while growing up?"

He looked at the girl he was holding by the throat, deciding that it was time for her to die. "You know nothing of my youth, nor will you ever. And half-brother not brother, although it sickens me that we share any amount of the same blood. As for this insults 101 I know not of what you speak."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

He watched her facial expression "You dare to mock me again?"

"Who the hell is mocking? You make me hang here like a rag doll, so that I have to listen to you and your lordly lecture about what I know and don't know. When in reality I could care less."

He looked at her. This girl is either very brave or madly insane. I'm sure it's the latter. I find it very peculiar that she has no fear of me, and seems to think it normal to speak to me with such insolence. He gave her a light shake by the neck, and watched as something fell out of her pocket.

He looked down at the glass container with what looked to be a rock in it. Dropping the girl to the ground once again, he picked up the bottle.

"Ningen, why do you have a rock in this container?"

Kagome looked at it and wondered if she should tell him what it was. Sure he knew where she came from and all, but she always wondered if she ever gave him any information about the future, would he use it to his advantage and change his future?

"It's just a rock."

He looked down at the girl still sitting down on the ground. "You keep rocks in bottles?"

"Yea. So. Where I keep my rocks is, how do you put it ' Of no concern of yours.' She said mimicking his voice as best as she could.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You will cease your mocking of this Sesshoumaru this instant. And you will explain why you have a rock in a bottle."

"Oooh so damn persistent! Is this how you treat everybody, or am I just special?"

"Neither. Now explain this rock or…"

Using her best Sesshoumaru voice she interrupted him "you will die"

He squinted his eyes at her. "Explain now."

"I keep it in a bottle so that it doesn't get dirty?"

From the look on his face that was definitely not the answer he was looking for.

"Oh fine! My brother gave it to me." Of course she already knew that the next question out of him was going to be. 'Why would your brother give you a rock in a bottle?' But before the question could leave his lips she answered it.

"Because he's weird ok."

Sesshoumaru glanced from her to the bottle in his hand. He held it up in front of his eyes to thoroughly examine it better. The rock was one like he had never seen before, and it had a weird looking texture to it. He squeezed the bottle, breaking the glass, and freed the rock. Holding the rock in his fingers, he rubbed the rock feeling the odd roughness of it.

Then he did the strangest thing she had ever seen, he sniffed it, then licked it. She cringed her nose at what he just did. "So.. do you always go around licking rocks?"

Aww yes, the infamous lordly scowl. Haven't seen that look in about, oh I would say 15 seconds.

Ignoring her question "This rock is not of this land."

Shock. She was sure that was the emotion clearly written all over her face. "You could tell that just by licking it?"

Keeping his scowl locked on her. "I can tell a lot about things based on what they smell or taste like. Spending as much time as you do with the half-breed, you should know these things."

"I have never seen him lick a rock in order to get any information about his surroundings and such." She snapped.

"That does not surprise me, being he isn't a pure breed. So. You. Will now explain the origins of this rock."

Kagome stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Well aren't we the demanding one. Are you this demanding in every aspect of you life or what?"

"When one does not do as I order them to do, yes."

"Wow, I bet the women just throw themselves at you and your demanding ways. Oh wait, they don't have to throw themselves at you. You just demand that they come and they do."

She looked at the face he was making and decided that she was about one breath away from crossing the preverbal line of too far. Throwing her hands up in the air with absolute disgust, she gave him one of his glares and informed him of where the rock came from.

Truly she couldn't figure out why it was so important, why she wouldn't tell him about it, or even more bizarre, was why he cared about a damn rock.

"You say this rock is from the moon? You will not lie to me."

Kagome turned red in the face as anger filled her form "What?!? Why would I lie about something so stupid as to where a dumb rock came from? I mean really, do you think I sat here waiting for you to show up so that I could feed you some bullshit about where a stinkin rock came from?"

"Miko, you will not speak to me in such a manner as this, or use such language." In all honesty he was quite amused with the miko. Her range of emotions and her snappy mouth were quite different than the majority of women he had come across in his life. That and she held absolutely no fear of him.

"I will keep this rock."

She went from rage back to shock, and back to rage in the blink of an eye. "You will not! My brother gave me that! He said: I got this for you Kagome. Not: I got this for you so you could let some haughty demon lord take it."

He raised his eyebrow at her, then in a calm authoritative lordly voice he informed her "These are my lands and I will take what I want, from who I want, when I want."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows together, her mind spinning with the blood red rage that flowed through her. She didn't care that he wanted the rock, it was more about the principle of it. If he would have just asked for it she would have given him the damn thing, but to just take it like that, pissed her off. And she decided to tell him as much.

He saw it coming, and waited with a mildly amused expression on his face.

"You stuck up, overbearing, brainless, pretentious, ass. I don't give a damn who or what you are, you will not take my things and claim them as your own, just because you own these lands! What's mine is mine, not yours, but mine! You get it?!?"

"Are you quite through?"

The tone of his voice brought her rage to a grinding halt. It wasn't a tone of anger, but one of pure amusement. All she could do was nod her head.

"For your information I can take what I want from you, even though you are not from here, you are still on my lands which makes all that exists on it mine. Including you."

"WHAT! I don't think so! You don't own me!"

"On the contrary I do. And I can do as I please with you."

Taking a page from Inuyasha's book "Keh, as if I would let you do anything with me."

"Oh is that a challenge?" his smirk clearly showing.

Kagome turned beet red. "N..n..no"

Then she saw the smirk on his face. Welcome back fury! "You think this is funny? You are nothing more than a common thief! Taking what's not yours to take, and demanding everyone and everything to do as you command them to do!"

Before she could stop herself and looking back one day, she was going to wish that a meteor would of fallen from the sky, killing her, and stopping her from letting her next set statements from ever leaving her lips.

"Oh, I can only imagine what sex is like with you!" Let me get my best Sesshoumaru voice queued up here. "This Sesshoumaru commands you to get naked. This Sesshoumaru commands you to touch him right here. This Sesshoumaru commands you to suck…"

She was cut off when he leaned down next to her ear, and whispered "Miko, would you like to find out what it is like to have sex with this Sesshoumaru?"

Now you would think that embarrassment would have been the first thing to pop to the forefront of her emotions, but nope it didn't. You see she was a modern girl of modern times. She was an adult, she went through sex ed in school, seen the videos, educational and otherwise, and listened to her friends talk about it and they even explained to her the best positions to do it in. Even though she had never done it, it didn't necessarily mean she didn't know what was involved in actually doing it. So she decided to take what he said as a bluff and made the decision to call him on it. She was after all something he despised and would never ever consider touching…A human.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright all you hentai's out there. Because you all liked this so much I decided to be nice and post the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it and the lemon at the end.

Oh and if you don't remember what this thingy means, I will tell you once more. It means the thoughts going through their heads.

-----

Locking onto his golden orbs with her brown, and a mild smirk on her face, she jumped him.

He was taught his whole life to expect the unexpected. This was the one rule he lived by, it was the kind of rule that made sure you always had a good chance of survival under any circumstances. He had always held firm in that belief, that way no one could ever catch him off guard. Well that whole philosophy just went right out the window in a matter of seconds. No thanks to certain unrestrained miko.

Sure he could blame himself for her actions, but hell he had never thought that she would actually take him up on what he said. And besides he only said it to get her flustered. Now here he was laying on the ground in a very undignified manner, with a sex crazed miko sitting on his chest. Eventually his body was going to have to catch up with his brain, but as it stands now his mind wants to throw her off him, and his body is being extremely defiant in doing what his mind wants, by responding to her advances.

Kagome sat on his chest, giggling like an idiot. She had done what no living thing had ever done. Caught the great taiyoukai of the west off guard. This was a victory for every living thing world wide, and she intended to take full advantage of the situation. Sure his armor was pointy and in the way, but when you have someone like Sesshoumaru pinned down, obstacles like armor are nothing more than a minor hindrance. Besides he asked for it, so therefore he wants it. Right?!?

"Ooooh don't fight it Sesshy, you know you want it." She was trying to get the front of his haori open, which she was finding to be difficult considering his armor and all.

"Wench remove yourself from my body this instant." He snarled at her.

"I know Sesshy, let's play count the magenta stripes."

Sesshoumaru finally got his body back under his minds control, and got up leaving the girl sitting on the ground.

She looked up at him and fell over laughing. His face was twisted with rage, confusion, and a tint of arousal.

"You find it funny that you assaulted this Sesshoumaru in such a manner?"

It took a few minutes to get herself under control, finally when she was stable enough to talk she replied. "You asked for it. You said and I quote insert Sesshoumaru's voice here 'Miko, would you like to find out what it is like to have sex with this Sesshoumaru?' What did you expect me to do, melt into a puddle of embarrassment?"

She does have me there. What did I expect her to do with a question like that. Not what she did that's for sure. Well two can play this game. "Ok miko, you want to know what its like to have sex with this Sesshoumaru? Then I will disregard the fact that you are a mere ningen and show you."

Lets check the emotional vault and see what emotion I should come up with for that statement. I guess what it boils down to, is he still bluffing or not? Should I call him on it or not? Ok he's removing his armor… no big deal. It's just getting heavy, so he needs to take it off. Now he's untying his sash, that's a little worrying. And watch as his haori falls to the ground, now look back up and OH…MY…GOD… chest….abs… four magenta stripes on waist. Look at face, look at face! Ok we made eye contact, is he smirking? Yep definitely a smirk. Ok, I need to say something, uh hello brain? You wanna get it together here? I need to speak! NOW!

"What's the matter miko? Is this not what you wanted?"

Since my brain wont send any thing to my mouth, I could think on this situation for a second. Ok I guess its time for me to take into consideration that he might not bluffing. So I can do one of two things here. I can either lose my virginity to this oh so hot demon ass, or I can walk away in shame right now. Ah the choices. I wonder what would happen if I just ran away, without a glance or a word to him? So far that's the best choice I think I have. Besides what is he going to do about it? And by running away I won't have to listen to him ridicule me for acting on and avoiding his sexual suggestion. Yea run that's what I will do. Ok here's the count down go on 1.

3, 2, 1

Hmm she can move fast. I wonder if she knows that her village is in the other direction. Oh well, I will catch her soon enough. I will let her think that she had evaded me for now, but I will catch her. No one runs from this Sesshoumaru, especially when they have something he wants. Why would I want her anyway? It matters not. This little game of hers, I find to be quite arousing, and her running from me only enhances it. Ahh, the thrill of the chase.

He slowly redressed himself with the exception of his armor, gave a quick sniff in the direction she had fled in, and walked off following her scent.

Ok Kagome, just keep running. Yea running, it's good for the butt and thighs. However you dumb ass if you would have paid attention to your surroundings, you would have realized that the village is in the other flippin direction!

Sesshoumaru was making his way through the forest hunting down the feisty bitch when he heard her.

"SHIT!"

"Ah, so she has realized that she is going the wrong way." Taking a look around, he jumped up into a nearby tree. She was headed back in his direction, that would make things so much easier. He watched as she passed under the tree he was standing in, and made his move.

"Miko, you should never run from a predator."

Kagome gave a shriek of surprise at the sound of his voice, then looked over her shoulder trying to spot him. If her brain would quit having electrical shorts she would have realized several things.

1) Never ever under any circumstance do you run from a dog.

2) More importantly never ever run from Sesshoumaru.

3) Her running speed is at the same pace as a brisk walk for said demon.

4) Now this one is the most important one to keep in mind. So pay attention people. If you do decide that you are going to run away from a doggy demon lord, make sure that you run in the RIGHT DAMN DIRECTION!!!

She made it about ten feet from where her sprint began, when she felt something or should I say someone breathing down her neck.

"So little miko, are you ready to continue from where you left off?"

Damn tree roots! Why can't they stay under the ground where they belong. Now here I am on the ground, in the worst kind of position, with an inuyoukai right behind me. I wonder if it was the inuyoukai family that coined the term doggy style? Well, if I don't move my ass, I'm soon going to find out.

Just as she was about to stand up she felt two hands on her hips holding her in place.

"This is just how I like my bitches."

Kagome looked over her shoulder at him. "Do I need to inform you that I am in no way shape or form a bitch. I am ningen, remember, something you hate."

"I will make an exception in your case."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "Why all of a sudden do you have an interest in me?"

"Miko do I need to remind you that you assaulted me, and tried to ravage me on your own accord."

"Ok. So. Yea I did. But I knew you were bluffing. So I called you on it."

"This Sesshoumaru does not bluff."

"Then what did you get so angry for?"

"Because of your unrestrained behavior. You acted like a bitch in heat."

Kagome glared at the infamous Sesshoumaru smirk. "Can you let me up so that we can discuss this. I'm feeling a little, oh I don't know, UNCOMFORTABLE! I mean really the ground isn't the most comfy of places ya know!" She began to get up and found a pressure on her back, with his hot breath on her ear.

"There is nothing to discuss. As for your current position, I think I like you this way, and soon you will forget all about being uncomfortable."

Kagome drew her eyebrows together and once again opened her vault of emotions, and went shopping for the proper emotion for the situation that she was currently in. Ok lets think about this. Am I angry about this situation? No, for if I was angry, then I should be angry with my self for instigating this in the first place. How about fear? Nope not that one, fear would just encourage him. Let's see, what about defiance? That's a good one, that one can get me out of this, and avoid his wrath if I use it wisely.

"Um, Sesshoumaru?"

She felt a hand slide around her waist to her flat stomach. "Hmm?"

"NO"

"No what?"

"No to you, this, and everything." She said with the most steadfast resolve she could come up with.

"You do not wish to rut with this Sesshoumaru?"

"No. I. Do. Not."

"Why?" He ran his hands lightly down her arms and back up again.

Ok Kagome keep your mind focused here. So why? Inuyasha is a lost cause. I am the only virgin left out of all my friends. Nobody waits until they're married anymore. I am curious as to what it feels like, to many of my friends have tried to describe it to me, but I have never understood. They all said that I have to experience it to understand it. So what is holding me back? Its not like Sesshoumaru is an eye sore or anything. Hell I would be lucky to ever find a man as nearly delicious as him. For gods sake I can't think of a single reason to not do this. With the exception of how uncomfortable I am.

"Because there are rocks and twigs digging into my knees and hands. That's why." Go Kagome, that's a good reason. Use nature as your excuse. That'll bring him to a grinding halt. Yea right.

"That can be remedied." So the little vixen is going to give into me huh. Well, this is going to be quite fun.

"What do you mean remedied?" She glared at a tree in front of her hoping the thing would die and make her feel better.

Before she could blink she was back by the pond on the nice comfy grass, still in the compromising position she had been just fifteen feet away from where she was now.

"So now you have no more excuses." He purred

Purring? Did he just purr? How can he purr? Growl yes, purr no. Guess I will just have to ask him about it. "How can you purr?"

"I can do many things."

"What kind of things?" Oh your just asking for it aren't ya!

So she does want it. "Things like this."

She watched as her once favorite shirt fell to the ground, rendered into nothing more than scraps of material. "Hey! You ass that was my favorite shirt!" Wait how did he do that without me feeling it?

"You no longer have any use for it."

"How do you know what I have a use for? And besides you don't see me ripping your clothes to shreds. How the hell am I suppose to go back to the village with no shirt?"

"Miko, I think the shirt is the least of your problems right now."

He then ran his tongue up her spine to her neck, and watched as little fleshy bumps formed along the trail he just made.

"Heyheyhey… don't do that!"

"What, this?" He asked as he did it again.

"Yea that." Wow, that was intense. But I can't let him know how much I liked it. Not that it matters, he can scent out my feelings anyway. That doesn't mean I can't try though. Begin mantra now. I don't like it. I don't like it. I don't like it. Oh gods, he's doing it again. Mantra revise I do like it. I do like it. I do like it. Oh look, that piece of material looks a lot like my skirt. Wait, what the hell? That is my skirt!

"Did you just shred my skirt?!?" She looked over her shoulder and saw the evil smirk. "What the hell is your problem?!? Can't you just remove my clothes like a civilized being? We're not animals here!"

"You may not be, but…"

"Ya know what don't even finish that sentence, or your going to see what I had for breakfast this morning."

So feisty. I haven't dug my claws into a bitch like this since long before my fathers death. And she is pure as well, which makes it all the better. "You taste good."

"I taste good? What do I taste like?"

"Honey"

How can someone taste like honey? Ooooh that feels soooo good. Release a moan followed by a whimper. Huh? What's that? My bra? Sliding down my arms? Just a damn minute here, it clasps in the front!

"Well your just going to make sure that I have no clothes left aren't ya. I can see it now. I walk back to the village butt naked, and say Hi everyone! How was your day? Me? Oh nothing, just had all my clothes shredded by a clothes hating demon. Who you ask? Well none other than Inuyasha's hated half-brother. But don't worry yourselves about it, I seem to be the only one on his list that has clothes he deems necessary to shred."

"Sounds good to me."

"Aren't you the funny one." Lets see here, ok look over the shoulder and yep just as I suspected evil demon lord smirk still plastered on his face. It's a wonder that I can stay this focused with all the things he is doing to my body right now. Let out a moan. A growl is his response. Wait, what was that sound? Ahh, it was the last piece of intact clothing I had on my body. Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Kagome's clothes. They met their tragic end at the hands of a sex crazed demon lord. We will miss you all. Sheds a tear. Now what is he doing? Oh sure!

"I see your clothes get to be taken off nicely and put off to the side all folded and pretty like."

"Of course, a demon lord such as myself can't be seen walking around unclothed."

"Oh, but a lowly ningen such as myself can?"

"I don't see why not. Now no more talking."

Oh gods, how can someone so brash be so gentle? Yea that's right, rub that harder. Now tell him that if your voice is working. "Oh…Suss…Oh…Gods, that feels so goooo ahhhhh!"

"That's right, release yourself to me." Her moans are like music to my ears. I want to hear it again, and again, and again… Now lets see what she does when I slip a finger in here.

He's touching me there. I should be shocked, but… what is this feeling in my belly? Its so tight. I need some kind of release from it. "Mmmmmm… give….me…"

"What miko? What do you want?"

Snapped back to attention, with stupid questions from, well you know who. "How the hell am I suppose to know? I'm not exactly a seasoned vet at this. But I do know that you can make it go away."

"Feisty bitch, I will give you what you desire." Alright slip my tongue in here, and rub this right here and wait for explosion.

Is that his tongue? Oh my god, it is! This should be so wrong, but its so damn right. The tightening its…its…its… "Oooooohhhhh yeeesssssssss!" I can't hold myself up anymore. Must collapse. Here he comes kissing his way back up to my neck. I'm sure I'm going to get some kind of smart ass remark, once he makes it up here…

"Thought you didn't want to do that."

Mimic him "Thought you didn't want to do that.' How can I help it when you do stuff like that?" Hey lookey there, blue sky, nope silver hair, glazed over golden eyes, and hot sexy lips that I want to feel on mine, hovering over me. So Kagome, make it happen. I can't believe I am kissing Sesshoumaru. His lips are so soft, and he tastes absolutely yummy. Yummy? Never thought I would describe him that way. Oh well. Now time to play explorer.

"Wow, you have a hot body." Did I just say that out loud? Yep I did, he is giving me that annoying smirk of his. "Don't smirk at me like that. Its creepy, and a total turn off."

"I do not smirk." Her hands feel so nice. Her touch is so soft and gentle. And her lips so full, and just begging to be kissed good and hard.

"Then what wauff…"

That should shut her up.

Rude. How can you stick your tongue down someone's throat while they are talking? Not really complaining though. Slide hands down back, around hips, across stomach, and down… What? Is he really that big? There is NO WAY that that thing is going to get inside me! No amount of kegel exercises can prepare me for something that big! "Owww! Don't bite so damn hard! I'm not a freakin chew toy!"

"No that you aren't, but you do taste good."

"Yea I know like honey."

"Mmmhumm" Feisty bitch, I am going to taste every inch of your body on the outside, and drink what you have in the inside. But first, its time to rid her of her inner purity.

Oh no he is trying to fit that huge thing inside me. It won't fit, and of course he is going to make it fit, and then pleasure for him and pain for me. He is speaking to me. What did he say? Something about this hurting? What is going to hurt? Pain I feel it, he's pushing against my barrier. Don't do it slow, just go through it! Why must he drag the pain out? What is he a sadist? "Hurry go through it and get it over with!"

Ow! Damn that did hurt. He is kissing me, its helping to distract me from the pain. Why does it have to hurt? He is talking to me again. He is asking me a question. Something about pain. Do I have any? Lets see nope just a mild ache.

"I'm good. The pain is gone."

Her sheath is so tight, it feels so good.

So this is what my friends have been talking about. They were right words can't explain it. Ugh can't think. Mind going hazy, sending out final instructions to vocal cords, and informing body what it should feel and do. "Sess…Sesshoumaru….harder….ohhhh…faster….ummm yesssssss. Jus…just….uhhhh…like…mmmmmm…that!"

Am I dead? What is this white light? How could I have died? I don't remember doing anything that could cause me death, you can't die from that can you? I suppose you can. Darn, and I was hoping to do it again. Wait I hear someone. What are they saying, huh open my eyes? I didn't think that they are closed. Oh they are. Blink a few times and smirking demon lord above me. Welcome back reality!

"Would you quit smirking at me. You act as if you went out on a conquest to conquer some dragon and defeated it flawlessly."

"In a way I did. And you know something little miko? I'm going to do it again."

Oh hello green grass. That reminds me. "Was it your family that termed the phrase doggy style?"

"What is doggy style?" Must refer to mounting her from the rear.

"Exactly what your thinking it is." At least that answers my question. If he doesn't know what it is, then his family can't take credit for it. But I'll bet my ass that they are the best at doing it.

Sesshoumaru dug his claws into her fleshy hips "You mean this?"

"Y…ye…yes…" I was right. They are the best at it. I mean he is the best at it. Not that I have anything to compare it to, but from what it feels like, whoever I do this with next is going to have a lot to live up to. I hope he hasn't ruined me. From all the things he has done to me, I just don't think anyone will ever live up to this. Oh, gods here comes the white light again. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh kaaaaaaammmmmiiii yeeeeeeeessssssss!" Welcome back ground.

"Was that what you wanted miko?"

"No talking. Sleep now. Oh and stop smirking."

"I am not smirking."

"Yea whatever. By the way can I have my rock back now?"


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later Kagome found herself walking down a dusty road, with her traveling companions staying at least five feet away from at all times. She was irritated, mouthy, angry, and frustrated both mentally and physically. She was quick to verbally attack her friends, and even quicker to sit Inuyasha, especially if he so much as looked at her wrong. Lets face it folks she wanted no needed to get laid, about as bad as a man lost in the desert needed water. Had she known that she would want it this bad after having it the first time, she would of stayed a virgin until the day she died. But she did have it and now she wants it again, and again, and again…

She tried to get Inuyasha to give her some satisfaction, but when she put the moves on him, all he did was act like a 14 year old would at the mere mention of sex, stuttering and getting all shy and quiet. Inuyasha quiet that's a day to mark on your calendar people. Then he proceeded to turn every shade of red imaginable. So that route was a dead end. 

Then there was a certain lecherous monk. Sure she could proposition him, and with his lecherous ways he might possibly be really good at giving a female some satisfaction. And we all know he would be more than happy to give her what she so desperately desires, but the only obstacle was Sango. So Miroku was definitely out.

Oh and let us not forget the horny hot headed wolf. As far as asking Koga to relieve her frustrations, well lets just say that that will happen when Naraku decides to champion for world peace. She already has a problem keeping him away from her. Were she to actually to use him to fulfill her 'need'… Well, lets just say that the leaches of the world would be put to shame in their attachment issues by said wolf. So he was a definite out.

Which only left one person to satisfy her, much to her chagrin. And we all know who that is.

Now here's the problem, getting him to sate her need. He was all to aware of her dire need, and for some unknown reason was failing to comply with her wishes. You see her and her group had had several run ins with the 'I own everyone and everything' demon lord, and she tried everything in her power to entice him. Well, everything just short of jumping him and molesting right there in front of everyone. Sure she should be ashamed of her behavior during her encounters, but she didn't care. Each encounter with the sexually stingy demon lord, went from bad to worse, as far as her attempts to seduce him went anyways.

1st Encounter: Sensuous Lips

Sesshoumaru was waiting in the middle of the road waiting for them so that he could engage Inuyasha into a fight for the Tetsusaiga…again. As soon as she saw him standing there her mind reminded her of the last time she saw him, and wanted a repeat performance of what happened by the pond.

She slowly made her way to the back of the group so that they couldn't see her shameful display of trying to entice the demon lord. Once she was behind them all, she managed to make eye contact with him. Then proceeded to lick her lips at him sensuously, and from the mild look on his face she knew she looked like a complete idiot. Mainly because she wasn't really sure she knew what she was doing. Her tongue was tracing her lips, her eyes were half closed, and her head was tilted up slightly.

She was brought out of her display of enticement, when Miroku looked at her with a cockeyed grin on his face. "Um, Kagome?"

Kagome was snapped back to attention, and turned beet red, then paled as she realized that he had seen what she was doing.

"I know what your doing, but I don't think you are doing it right. You look like your trying to lick you own lips off you face." He whispered to her. "I'm not entirely sure why you are doing what you are doing, but if you would like I could show you how to do it properly." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Kagome was speechless, how do you respond to something like that. Especially when it was clearly pointed out that you looked completely ridiculous, and were in need of lessons in how to properly entice someone. She chanced a glance at the demon she was trying and failing to tempt, and once their eyes made contact she could clearly see the laughter in his eyes. So without a response to Miroku, she turned and walked away in complete and utter embarrassment.

2nd Encounter: The Dance

The next time they came across the taiyoukai of the west, they were in a clearing making camp for the night. No one was really sure why he was there, but Kagome realized that she now had a chance to redeem herself of her last shameful display. So she moved herself once again to a spot where she knew Sesshoumaru would be able to see her, and the rest of the group hopefully couldn't.

Once out of eye shot of everyone else, she proceed to take a page from Austin Powers, and tried to repeat his touch yourself dance, (with her clothes on of course) hopefully with a lot more finesse than his performance in the movie.

From the slight smirk on Sesshoumaru's face, she knew instantly her dance wasn't working. And once again she was pulled out of her pitiful display by a way to observant monk. She looked at the monk who had his head tilted to the side, and his eyebrows raised somewhere between a question and confusion. "Kagome? Uh… may I ask what it is you are doing touching yourself like that?"

Kagome just stared wide eyed at the monk, unbelieving that he had once again caught her in such a compromising situation. And yet again how could she respond to his question, so she just stood there dumbfounded. Not to mention she could see the demon she had been trying to lure out of the corner of her eye, and even though he looked as stoic as ever, she could sense he was laughing at her.

"Kagome is there something wrong? Perhaps we should sit down and have a talk about what is going on with you." 

Kagome opened her mouth to respond, but decided instead to once again to walk away from the monk.

3rd Encounter: The Booty Shaker

Sesshoumaru once again showed up for who knows what, and Kagome put her next idea into action. Getting as far away from the nosey monk as possible, yet still within in the object of her desire's site, she tried another enticement dance.

Turing her back to him, bending over and putting her hands on her knees, she proceeded to shake her butt at him. She looked over her shoulder at him and was pleased with the look in his eyes, so far this was working. Or so she thought.

She continued to shake her rear at him as she squatted down until her womanhood was a mere inches from the ground. As she began her return to an upright position, she got half way up and lost her balance. She ended up falling on the one thing that she was trying to entice him with. Now if that wasn't bad enough, she glanced over to her side and oh your never going to believe who was standing there looking at her. Ok maybe you will. 

"Kagome, would you like to explain to me what that was all about?"

All she could do was stare at him with the one emotion that he seemed to become very well acquainted with. Embarrassment.

"Kagome, I think its time we had a talk. There seems to be something very wrong with you, and as your friend I would like to help you through whatever seems to be the problem." 

Kagome did what she did best whenever Miroku caught her during one of her displays, she walked away.

4th Encounter: The B Job… Or Not

This encounter was by far the most embarrassing for her.

This encounter took place on a day when Sesshoumaru came to inquire about Naraku's whereabouts. So this time while Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were making 'small talk', she eyed Miroku and moved to a spot that was definitely out of his line of vision as well as the rest of the groups vision, but still directly in Sesshoumaru's line of site.

Once she made sure that he had his eyes on her, she took her index finger and proceeded to slide it in and out of her mouth. From the change in his eyes she knew that this time her plan was working… that is until she got a little to overzealous. She slid her finger into her mouth a little to far and ended up gagging herself. She was rewarded with a smirk from the demon lord, and a raised eyebrow from a very concerned and yet again confused monk.

She had to wonder if she had a radar on her that tipped Miroku off whenever she was engaged in her enticement abilities, or lack there of.

Miroku gave her his best lecherous grin. "Exactly who is it you are trying to encourage with these displays of yours?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her in a very suggestive way.

Kagome just stared at him dumbfounded.

"I would almost think it was me that you were doing this for, since I seem to be the only one to catch you behaving this way. Had I know that I had such an affect on you, I would of encouraged you long ago."

Before he could finish his little speech, which was headed in a direction that she didn't want to go, she stood up and took off into the woods.

x x  
x x x  
x x  
x

Now not only was she frustrated at being unable to entice Sesshoumaru, she now had a lecherous monk to deal with. A monk who seemed to think that all her actions that he caught her engaged in were actually directed towards him. Oh gods could this get any worse? Not again, Ugh!

"Go away Miroku." Kagome said turning her head away from him.

"Come now my dearest Kagome, you say you don't want me, but your actions say otherwise." He gave her his best lecherous grin, and grabbed her hand.

How do I end up in these situations? I can't get the one I want, but damn if I don't have a problem attracting the ones who can't get a clue. "Miroku would you let me go. My actions were not directed towards you. Of that you can be sure." She tried to jerk her hand out of his grasp. 

"Ahh, my sweet Kagome, you only say no so that the others won't know how you truly feel about me. Come to me tonight once everyone is asleep, and then we can 'discuss'…" he gave her a sly grin and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "what your actions really mean."

"GAH! Are you insane?!? SANGO!!!" Time to call in reinforcements.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango took one look at Miroku holding Kagome's hand and the lecherous look on his face. Then used her fist to put him out of commission for at least the next day or so.

"Thanks Sango." That'll teach him. Hentai monk! To think he actually thought that I was trying to seduce him. Ick!

5th Encounter:

Kagome needed to relax, and try to figure out another plan of action to get the satisfaction from the only one she knew who, with out a doubt could satisfy her. Inuyasha camped them out near a hot spring, and after a lot of arguing with him, she was finally able to get sometime alone. And with no monk following her around like a horny little puppy, thanks to Sango.

Speaking of puppies, how am I going to get the one I want? She undressed and slipped into the hot spring. Maybe if I whistle for him, he'll come running to me. Naw, if anything it will bring Inuyasha. Ok lets see, how to bring him… well, well, well, here puppy, puppy. He's close I can feel him. Oh shit how am I going to face him after all my embarrassing moments in front of him? 

"Miko" This should be good.

Damn…Ok be impassive. "Sesshoumaru" Kagome didn't turn around to look at him. She focused her attention on a very interesting rock on the other side of the hot spring.

"Would you care to explain your behavior? It was very unbecoming of a woman such as yourself." 


	4. Chapter 4

Well I have been finding myself very horny as of late, and I was trying to be seductive in order entice you to satisfy me. Why? Didn't you find my actions to be rather erotic? "There is nothing to explain." I had an adverse reaction to my allergy medication. Yea that's a good one.

He raised an eyebrow at the back of her head. "I believe there is. You will remove yourself from the hot spring, and accompany me so that we may discuss your rash behavior towards this Sesshoumaru."

What? Is he nuts or something? "As I have said before there is nothing to discuss. My reasons for my behavior are as you say 'of no concern or yours.'

"That is where you are mistaken Miko. Your actions were directed towards me, therefore I will require you to explain your reasons for them." If she doesn't come willingly then I shall be forced to use force. I want to know what she was doing with all her peculiar actions. 

Why would I want to explain my actions, especially since it was quite obvious I looked like an idiot. Miroku… she gives a shudder catching me doing the things I was doing is a testament to that. "Sesshoumaru why is this so important? Why must you bring this up?"

"Your behavior was a shameful display, insulting this Sesshoumaru as well as yourself."

What, like I don't already know this. Hmm, wait just a damn minute. I am going to get what I so desperately desire tonight. Oh yea!

Sesshoumaru watched as an evil grin formed on her face. He squinted his eyes at her, trying to determine exactly what she was up to.

Ok Kags if you play this just right he will be yours tonight. First problem solved, Sesshoumaru is here, and only two feet away from you. Second, I am naked in a hot spring. Therefore I don't have to worry about shredded clothes. Third, he has a highly alert, extremely sensitive nose. So if I change my scent to one that will make him want me, then, well, lets just say I will celebrate while in the throws of passion. Yep sounds like a plan.

"Miko you will not ignore this Sesshoumaru." 

Kagome ignoring what he said, kept her eyes trained on the rock across the spring and moved her arm so that her fingers were lightly brushing her womanhood, as her mind zapped her with images of that day by the pond.

"You will remove yourself from there this instant." His nose started twitching, and he looked more closely at her. She wasn't moving with the exception of a slight movement from her arm. He could faintly smell her arousal drifting up through the steam of the water.

That's it Kags build it up, now get out so that the full scent of your arousal will slam into him like a mac truck. Damn I'm good.

Kagome slowly made her way over to where her towel was and began to sensuously dry herself off, while keeping an eye on the object of her desire. 

Sesshoumaru was fighting a losing battle, he just wasn't losing, he was getting his ass kicked. He knew what she was doing and what she wanted, but he didn't want to give it to her. He gave into his desires once, and with her being a measly human, he didn't want to do it again. Stuff like this just led to an attachment that he did not want.

Kagome let out a giggle when she heard him growl in frustration. Yep its working, but why isn't he doing anything about it? Damn, time to change tactics.

She dropped the towel so that it pooled at her feet, and then slid her hands all over her body, while trying her best to her arousal from showing on her face. Have to keep this nonchalant!

Once she was done exploring her own body with her hands she slowly walked over to Sesshoumaru, and stopped when he was just in arms reach.

"You know you want it Sesshoumaru. I can see how bad you want it." She pointed her finger at his erection sticking up in his pants. 

Sesshoumaru was at a loss. Of course he wanted it, but what man wouldn't? Especially with a naked woman standing in front of them, acting the way she was. It was immoral, and improper. Damn mutinous body!

"Come on Sesshoumaru lets just do this and relieve both our problems." Come on baby, take the bait!

"Miko I strongly suggest you get dressed this instant."

"Why should I? Can't you handle it?"

"It seems that someone is coming this way."

"Who? Not Inuyasha!"

"No, it seems to be the other male that travels with you."

"Ahh, not him! Not now! Damn damn damn! Do I have a hentai houshi radar on me or what?" She began to quickly get dressed, which was turning out to be quite a disaster. Nothing was going on right, if she didn't put it on backwards, then it was buttoned wrong, or the zipper wasn't working right. By the time she was done, she was ready to kill the smirking demon in front of her, and with what he said next sent her into attack mode.

"I see that dressing yourself isn't a task you take on very often."

Sesshoumaru should of know that you never, ever antagonize a sexually frustrated woman who, just had to turn off her arousal due to an unwanted hentai. Now he had said woman attached to his body, trying her best to strangle the life out of him. I wonder if she realizes that her hands are to small to make it around my neck, not to mention she isn't near strong enough to even put a mark on me.

"Woman what is it you are trying to do?"

"You are going to die, right here, right now." She seethed. Jerk, bastard, holier than thou pompous ass!

Just then everyone's least favorite monk, at the moment anyway decided to make his appearance. He was needless to say, (but we will say it anyway.) very shocked at the sight before him. Kagome had her legs wrapped around Sesshoumaru's waist, while trying to strangle him, and Sesshoumaru just stood there not making any attempt to remove her from her death like grip around his neck.

"Um Kagome, you do realize that that's Sesshoumaru your trying to strangle…right?" 

Kagome turned and looked at the pale, shocked monk, and snarled at him. It was the monk's fault that she wasn't getting what she wanted. So with an agility that she didn't know she had, she launched herself off Sesshoumaru and attached herself to Miroku. 

Miroku fell backwards at the weight of her body slamming into his, along with the sudden loss of his ability to breathe. He tried to fight the girl off him, but was surprised at how strong she had suddenly become.

Sesshoumaru stood there watching, dyeing of laughter on the inside, but ever so emotionless on the outside. 

"You damn hentai! What are you doing here? I told you to stay away while I was bathing! You ruined everything!"

Miroku didn't even acknowledge that she said anything, being that his life was about to be taken by one of his own companions.

"Miko your behavior is very unflattering for one such as your self." 

Kagome adjusted her grip on Miroku's neck so that she could continue to strangle him with one hand, and she could use her other hand to point a finger at the cynical demon. Then she began to yell every obscenity that she had ever heard leave Inuyasha's mouth at him.

That is the sight that greeted Inuyasha when he burst out of the woods to the hot spring. He wasn't sure what to do. Miroku was unconscious and being strangled by Kagome, and Sesshoumaru was standing there with what almost seemed to be a smirk on his face. Inuyasha decided that Miroku needed the most help, so he grabbed Kagome by the waist and yanked her kicking and still screaming at Sesshoumaru off the poor unconscious monk.

As soon as he released her, she launched herself back at Sesshoumaru. Again trying to strangle the life out of him. Smirk at me will you! You will die!

Inuyasha's jaw hit the ground. "What the fuck is going on here!"

Sesshoumaru just smirked at him, then formed his cloud and lifted towards the sky with the miko still attached in a death like grip around his neck. She was so involved in her task of trying to rid the world of the demon lord, she failed to notice that he had taken off with her. 

When Sesshoumaru made it to the place that his interaction with the miko had begun, he yanked her from his person. "Miko this behavior of yours as of late is very unseemly for one such as yourself. You will explain to this Sesshoumaru the reasons for your atrocious actions."

Unseemly? Atrocious? What's with the big fifty-dollar words? Can't he just say 'you acted like a fool.'? Of course, he can't! Kagome did the one thing that you should never do to a commanding dog demon, she turned her back on him.

Doing that told the demon lord a couple of things. One that she was ignoring him, which is bad. And two that she was dominant and he was the submissive, which was very very bad. He was the dominant one and apparently needed to learn her place. The smirk that she hated so, slowly graced his lips as he thought about how he was going to teach this doltish ningen a thing or two about dominance.

He walked over to her, leaning down and putting his lips next to her ear. "Miko I strongly suggest you run."

Kagome spun around to face the impassive face of the demon. "What do you mean run? I am not going to run away from you of all people! You pose no threat to me nor do I fear anything that you could possibly do to me!" She crossed her arms over her chest in at defiant manner and 'humped' at him.

"I own you therefore you will do as I say." Here comes the 'You don't own me speech.' 3,2,1 take it Kagome.

"Whaaat? You don't own me! I am my own person!"

"We have had this discussion before. You are on my lands which makes you mine." He said with his cold lordly voice.

Kagome thought that her head was about to explode at that statement. "I don't think so you jerk! If I remember puppy dog behavior correctly, don't you need to piss on what you consider yours? Which brings up two things, one you have never and will never piss on me, and two I have never seen you piss on anything? So how could you possibly claim that I am yours?" 

Sesshoumaru was appalled at the questions she had just posed to him. Did she really expect me to piss on things to claim them as mine? What does she take me for? Does she think I am like the half-breed? Well if she thinks I need to piss on something to claim it as mine, who am I to protest her wishes? Besides her reaction to the thought that I might actually piss on her will be worth giving into such lowly behavior.

He reached down and began to untie his sash in order to comply with her wishes. "If you insist that I piss on you to claim you as mine then so be it."

Kagome's eyes became as wide as saucers. He can't be serious about doing that can he? He wouldn't! Oh my god he is! Must stop him now, before he actually does do it, and I am disgusted for the rest of my life. She put her hands up in front of her and turned her head away from him. "I wasn't serious!"

Sesshoumaru looked at her with a look that said that he does this kind of thing all the time, and that her reaction to the whole situation was truly uncalled for. "Is it not what you said that a dog does? I am doing nothing more than conforming to that which you seem to think I am."

Kagome was flabbergasted. She squinted her eyes at the demon before her. "Who the hell are you, and what have you done with the real Sesshoumaru?" She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Miko I know not what you are talking about. This Sesshoumaru is standing right here in front of you, or have your eyes deceived you?" 

Kagome let out a scream of frustration. The demon in front of her was driving her insane. First he behaves as the Sesshoumaru we all love to hate, then he is stepping completely out of character and wanting to comply with what I assumed that someone like him should do. Then he reverts back to the cold lord. She began to pace around the clearing cursing all dogs, all demons, and especially dog demons. 

"Miko cease your rant. Now shall we continue where we left off, or will you know explain your odd behavior to this Sesshoumaru?" This is rather amusing.

Kagome stopped her rant and her pacing, then turned hard eyes onto the demon. As if I am going to tell him anything. I am going to lie my ass off, even though he can sniff out deceit I refuse to tell him the truth. Hell I don't even want to admit it to myself!

"Just so you know, my behavior is my business. Though you seem to have an unhealthy need to know why I was doing what I was doing I will tell you."

She is going to lie to me. I can sense it already. "Mind you miko if you lie to me I will know." He crossed his arms over his chest then proceeded to look down his nose at her.

Kagome was unfazed by his statement nor was she swayed by his lordly posture. Ok I have got the perfect lie, and to be honest with myself it's not a total lie. Although he won't see it that way. "I did what I did to distract you, so that Inuyasha could at least have a fair shot at you." Good one Kagome as if he's going to buy that.

His posture never changed nor did his expression. Was she serious? "Miko if you insist on lying to me you could at least do better than that. Even though anything you tell me other than the truth I will know it is a lie."

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh. No matter, he still won't get the truth out of me. "Why is this so important to you?"

"I want to know why someone such as yourself would do the strange things you did. Now no more stalling and no more lies. Explain yourself now."

Kagome stood there trying to make a decision as to what she should or shouldn't say. I suppose I could tell him what I was doing, I mean how much more embarrassing could it possibly be after doing what I did? The problem I have having here is not so much telling him why I did it, its more about what's going to happen once I do tell him why. Screw it. I am going to do something that I shouldn't do and will get caught doing it, but I'm going to do it anyway. Two words RUN AWAY! 

Sesshoumaru watched as she took off into the woods. Well at least she's running in the right direction this time if she is indeed headed for her village. With a mental sigh he walked off after her. Why am I chasing after her once again? What do I care if she doesn't want to explain her actions to me? Damn this curiosity that needs to know everything, its causing me nothing but time and trouble.

Just keep running Kagome, you don't stand a chance of getting away, but maybe the kami will smile upon you just this once and make it possible for you to get to the well. Then again….

"Miko must we go through this again?" 

Ignore him and keep going! The well is only a four yards away, you can make it!

"You think you can escape this Sesshoumaru?"

There it is three more yards and I will be free! I need to distract him somehow so I can make it. What to do what to do? Could I fake him out? There is only one way to find out. Just have to wait for the right moment.

Sesshoumaru reached out a hand to grab her and as soon as his claws made contact with her shoulder the miko hit the ground face first. Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at the unmoving girl laying face first in the dead leaves on the ground.

She was still alive that he knew, but he wondered why she just fell down in mid stride as she did. Sticking his foot under her he rolled her over onto her back. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily.

"Miko"

Ok new plan, I just need him to kneel down next to me. And I need to keep a look of defeat on my face. "Ok Sesshoumaru." She wheezed out, she then patted her hand on the ground next to her indicating for him to sit down. "Have a seat and I will explain everything you want to know." 

Sesshoumaru was suspicious of the girl laying at his feet, but his curiosity won out over his doubtfulness. He sat down next to the girl waiting for her explanation.

Kagome sat up trying as hard as possible to keep from letting an evil grin play across her face. Defeated, keep the look of defeat or you have had it.

"Well Sesshoumaru, it's like this. Do you like your ears to be scratched?" Before he could answer she assaulted the ear that was closest to her. (This is for you Metis.)

Suddenly all logical thought left his mind. She had found his one true weakness, and the way she was going about the administration he really didn't care. Then true bliss hit him as her other hand began working over his other ear.

Oh yea, got ya! Dogs are all the same, a good scratch to the ears and they are nothing but a puddle of contented gooeyness. No surprise that the most feared and hated demon is no different. She gave an evil chuckle and increased her ministrations with renewed vigor. Come on give me the clue that your mind has shut completely down. Purr baby purr!

Just as she finished that last thought, she was rewarded with what she had mentally requested. Ok now the well is two yards away at least, it will take Sesshoumaru at least four seconds to come back around. Which means that I have exactly one minuet fifty-six seconds to make it to the well. I need at least four seconds to stand up and begin my run. I hate math problems. Ok he's falling deeper under my spell, on the count of three go for it. 1-2-3 RUN GIRL RUN!

Kagome stood and shot off towards the well. Sesshoumaru sat there for a second letting his hazy mind clear. Bitch! How dare she touch me like that! No one is allowed to touch this Sesshoumaru in such a manner!

He stood up and turned to go after and just as he was about to grab her she jumped into the well. Sesshoumaru let out an annoyed growl and followed in after her.

Kagome sat at the bottom of her side of the well smiling. She had did it, she had escaped Sesshoumaru, and of course that meant she could never go back again, for he would surely kill her for all that she had done. She climbed out of the well and went out the well house doors breathing in a sigh of relief. 

Just as she was about to take her first step down the stairs she let out a scream of surprise. A clawed hand had grabbed her shoulder from behind. Without a word he snatched her up throwing her over his shoulder and headed back to the well.

Inuyasha came running into the clearing where the well was just in time to see Sesshoumaru come flying out of the well with a struggling, screaming Kagome slung over his shoulder. "Sesshoumaru put her down right now!"

Sesshoumaru made no notice of the yelling hanyou and continued on his way. He was going to take the feisty girl to a place where he knew she wouldn't be able to escape or run from him again. Home.

"Sesshoumaru put me down!" Kagome kept screaming over and over while pounding on his back.

"Wench cease your struggling this instant. You have disobeyed this Sesshoumaru and now you will suffer the consequences."

That made Kagome struggle all the more, that is until she felt a sharp sting on her back side that traveled up her spine. Is he spanking me? He wouldn't! She began her struggles again and was once again received with a sharp sting on her back side, only this time it didn't stop after one.

He is spanking me like a child? He can't do that, I am a full grown woman. "Stop spanking me like a child!" She screeched at him.

"If you wouldn't act like one I wouldn't have to treat you like one. Now you will cease this behavior of yours until we arrive at our destination."

"Where are we going?" Kagome had a vision of him taking her to a deep dark cave somewhere and removing her life from her body in the most bloodiest way possible. "Well! Are you going to answer me or what?" 

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything being she didn't need to know anything. The half-breed was following them and he wasn't in the mood to fight with him as well as the miko slumped over his shoulder. As his castle came in sight a slight smirk graced his lips. This time there would be no escape for the girl, not only that, the events of the day had left him needing some serious satisfaction, and the girl was going to give it to him. He would never ask her for it or force her to give it to him. He was going to tease her until she begged for it, being it was her fault his desire for a good rut was beginning to cloud his mind. Seeing her naked, her attack upon him, the arguing, the chase, and let us not forget her assault upon his ears, all of that had drove his beast mad with desire. And if he didn't give into his beast when it was this worked up, he wouldn't be able to keep it from destroying everything in sight due to its frustration.

Kagome tried to glance around the demon that had her pinned to his shoulder and noticed that they were approaching a rather large building. "Where are we?"

"Home." Was all he said.

"What are we doing here?"

He didn't answer her, it was already taking to much control to keep his beast at bay. The slightest distraction and his beast would be free.

He landed in the window to his room and began to strip her of her clothes. Yea he had wanted to tease her into submission but his beast wouldn't have it, it needed satisfaction and it needed it now. Sesshoumaru worried that his beast would force her, and was relieved when he scented her arousal. And was even more shocked that she was aroused.

Kagome was shocked at first when she felt her clothes being ripped off her body 'AGAIN' What is it with this guy that he has to tear up my clothes? I mean really, is it to much to ask to just remove them civily? All thoughts stopped as she realized that she was about to get the one thing that she had desperately wanted, no needed over the last couple of weeks. 

Sesshoumaru growled at her because she wasn't moving as quickly as he wanted her to. She was taking her sweet time in getting into the proper receiving position.

Kagome growled back in frustration, she didn't know what the hell had him so upset. She crawled onto the bed as quickly as possible and laid down, and he growled at her for it. So she rolled over onto her side, and got another growl. Then she sat up so that he could lay down thinking he wanted her to ride him, and she got another growl of disapproval. 

"What! What the hell do you want?!" She threw her hand up in annoyance.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her and threw her onto her hands and knees. Kagome snorted at this. "You could have said this is what you wanted in the first damn place!"

He gave another growl and bit her on the back of the neck, thinking that she would know what this meant. When she laid flat on her belly, he knew he was sorely mistaken.

"Damn it bitch, stay put." He growled out.

Kagome rose back up onto her hands and knees, and glared over her shoulder at him. "What am I suppose to do when you bite me like that?!" This is turning out to be more of a hassle than it should be. I would almost say that it isn't worth it!

Without another hesitation he mounted her and drove himself deep into her wet core. Kagome's mind reeled at the feel of him buried deep within her. This is just what she had wanted so badly that she had managed to make a fool of herself in front the sexy demon lord.

"Bitch." Sesshoumaru said with a growl. "Howl out your pleasure to me!"

Kagome looked over her shoulder at him confused at his request. "Howl? I don't howl. I'm sure you have notice that I am in no way a dog."

Sesshoumaru's red eyes glared at her and he dug his claws deeper into her hips showing her his disapproval at her disobedience.

Kagome let out a gasp of pain. "What the hell I wrong with you? I am only human you know, you can't treat me as if I was indestructible." 

Sesshoumaru had had enough of her disobedience, she needed to learn to obey. He leaned down and sunk his fangs into the back of her neck and began to pump into her harder.

Kagome was torn, was she in pain or was she receiving ultimate pleasure? Since pain sucks I am going with pleasure. I wonder though if I do as he asked will it heighten my pleasure? I guess there is only one way to find out. She threw her head back and let out the loudest howl she could manage between moans of pleasure.

Sesshoumaru release his hold on the back of her neck and howled out his own pleasure at her obedience. Now that she was being submissive the way his beast wanted, he began to pump into her harder and faster than her body could handle.

He was more than pleased when she responded to his thrusts with a mix of howls, moans and growls.

He felt her body tighten as it prepared for it release, but he wasn't ready for her to let it go. So he stopped mid stroke.

Kagome screamed out in frustration. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! You can't stop just like THAT!"

Sesshoumaru gave a growling chuckle and when he felt her body begin to loosen he began his thrusts anew, building up his own release.

Suddenly the castle was filled with the sounds of howling as the two in the master's chambers found the release they both so desired. The howls echoed through the building through most of the night, and the castle inhabitants sighed in relief when all was silent again. How could two couple for so long with out food or sleep was beyond them.

The next morning Kagome and Sesshoumaru laid there staring up at the ceiling of his room, both were grinning in their own way. Kagome on the outside and Sesshoumaru on the inside.

"Wow" Kagome whispered out. "That was intense."

Sesshoumaru just grunted a response, inwardly he agreed with her. Now what was he supposed to do with the wild woman that lay next to him? In all the times he had rutted in his life, it had never felt like that nor did it content his beast in such a way. For the first time since he could remember his beast was quietly calm, just the way he always wanted it to be. Was it because of the rut or was it because of the submissive rutting with the female that lay next to him? This was going to take some thought.

She is a ningen who is not worth much, but she is a miko with strong powers. She is a child, but she is a woman who could possibly be the one to calm his beast. She is mouthy, but she submits when needed. She has never been touched by another, am I willing to let another have her? Would that other be the half-breed? No he will never touch her, so long as I live. As a matter of fact no one will ever touch her except for me. Does this mean I am going to keep her? He heard his beast release a protective growl in agreement at the thought of keeping her. No we can not keep her she is a ningen.

His beast not being the dumb animal he thought it was planted visions of Kagome rutting with first the monk that traveled with her, and then visions of her rutting with his half-brother. Sesshoumaru let out an annoyed growl, he did not like those visions.

Kagome turned her head towards him. "Are you thinking about me?" She said with a chuckle.

What a time to ask that question. He gave her a slight shake of his head in response, he had to much on his mind to engage her with what was really on his mind. To keep her or not to keep her. His beast kept teasing him with the images of her rutting with others and he was finding those images to be quite bothersome.

I could keep her as a concubine. No she wouldn't go for that. Yes she will, she will do as is say as her master. 'Yea and you will find yourself purified the first time you try to force her into that role.' His beast growled out.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome gave him a shake, she had been talking to him and not once did he acknowledge that she had been saying anything. "Sesshoumaru!" That finally got his attention.

Sesshoumaru locked his eyes on her as an image of his brother mounting her bitch slapped his brain. "Mine" he growled and jumped her.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the final chapter I am so glad you all enjoyed it so much. Hope to see you all in another of my stories. Thanks for reading! Keva

-----

"I can't do this by myself and you refuse to help me! Always off patrolling your boarders leaving me here in hell! You're suppose to be the great taiyoukai of the west and yet you run away from them. Some great lord you are! And now we're expecting two more?! No, oh hell no! I refuse to have two more!"

Sesshoumaru sat there staring at the ranting woman before him. Under normal circumstances he would have killed someone for speaking to him the way she was, but this was anything but normal circumstances. When the girl was in this mood, she was very dangerous and everyone stayed clear of her as much as possible, including him. It wasn't so much that he was afraid of her, oh no. It was just easier to stay away then to try and defend himself against her accusations. Accusations that she had no right in accusing him of, she was just as guilty as him.

He tried to point out the last time that it wasn't entirely his fault and that she had helped in getting into the position she was in. She didn't see it that way however, and she stuck him with them for the entire day with no help as her revenge. He thought it was bad when it was only two… now they had four with two more on the way, giving them a grand total of six. If his hair wasn't already silver, it would probably would be gray by now.

Sure he should try to comfort her or even defend himself. Yet, the fear that she might send all the staff away for a day, and leave him with all four of them was enough to make him keep his mouth shut. If he didn't know better he would have thought that they belonged to Inuyasha, being they were just as wild as he is. Even Rin, the biggest ball of energy he had ever seen, couldn't keep up with them; plus she knew better than to do the things they did.

He tried to train them the same way his father trained him, using strength and fear. It was no real surprise when that backfired in the worst possible way. The new wall to the training room should be done within the week.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Kagome screeched at him leaning over his desk to look him in the eyes. He gave her a slight nod, avoiding saying anything, for if he did she would somehow turn whatever he said into something completely different than what he meant. He came to the conclusion that the kami hated him and this was their way of making him suffer. Part of him hoped that the two on the way would be nothing like the other four, but knew that it was useless to hope for such a thing. They would be the same or worse then the two before them, just as the last two were worse than the first two.

Had he know that when he took her as his mate ten years ago, that they would have such wild, out of control, and all around destructive children, he would have never rutted with her in the first place. What were the odds that each time she was pupped, she was with twins? Maybe his father had put a curse on him all those yeas ago, because he despised Inuyasha's mother. Whether it was the kami or his father that caused him to be damned with pups such as his, there was not he could do about it now.

He watched as Kagome stormed out of the room to find out what they had destroyed this time, and was thankful that he had all the valuables removed from the castle. Nothing was safe from them. How they managed to destroy the, what he thought was impenetrable, vault in the basement was beyond him.

He put his head between his hands in defeat. 'Four with two more on the way', kept echoing through his head. Maybe he should see if there is a way to prevent her from conceiving any more after these next two are born. The thought that they might have eight or even ten running around was too much to bear.

His short solitude was disrupted by the sound of four screaming voices, followed by his fifth study door being destroyed, as four children came running into his study trying to hide from one irate miko. He could feel the vein in his forehead pulsing, as the pounding of a nasty headache began to drum behind his eyes. He had told them more times than he could count that they were not allowed to enter his study without permission. They never listened, not even after he punished them to within a inch of their lives.

How he wished for his life to be as it once was. The quiet solitude, the freedom to come and go as he pleased, having nice things in his home. Yes, taking a ningen as a mate was a big mistake, no not taking her as a mate was a mistake. Pupping her was the mistake, a big one.

Sesshoumaru stood there looking at what had once been the horse stables on one side of the yard, and the barracks on the other. A voice inside his head kept mocking him, echoing… 'Six haha, you have six of them!' Kagome had left him two days ago to go home for a break, and the staff was hiding in fear of them. Even his guards, who were the most feared in all the land, avoided them.

Maybe he should turn them loose onto his enemies and see how long until they all bowed to him and begged for him for mercy. Better yet, he should send them off to bring down the hanyou filth Naraku. Even Inuyasha did want anything to do with them. He sent them to spend a few days with their uncle, providing a good laugh at the image of the half-breed trying to deal with them, only to have them returned by nightfall. Not only did he get them back; they came with a bill for all the destruction they had caused. Something had to be done about their behavior and it had to be done soon. Or else, the western lands would fall to his own blood.

The only good news he had received once the last two were born, was that Kagome went home and came back with something call birth control. It must work since it has been five years since the last two were born and Kagome hasn't conceived once. Now she was at home again but this time she said besides taking a break she was going to see what she could come back with to mellow them out. He was sure there was no such thing either here or in her time that could cause such a miracle.

A loud crash brought him out of his thoughts. With a heavy inward sigh, he went off to see what they had destroyed this time, and to punish them 'again'.

He looked at the six not so innocent faces staring up at him. This time they had gone to far, and this time the punishment would be severe. They had destroyed his fathers room knowing that, that was the one room they were never ever allowed to enter. He paced in front of them trying to think of a good punishment, getting the feeling from each one of them that they weren't afraid of what he might do. Then it came to him. Why he never thought of this before was beyond him, but it was something they had never tried before.

He assembled twelve guards two per kid and had them each taken to a different room. Maybe having them separated from each other would solve the problems, and based on the moans and protests it just might work. The problem was keeping them separated; they were tricky and sneaky. He gave it an hour before they all found a way to incapacitate the guards and be off destroying something else. Much to his chagrin he needed help and after so many years of uncontrollable children he would take any help he could get.

The day before he had sent a messenger to retrieve the monk that used to travel with Kagome, along with the elderly miko Kaede. Kagome had told him that Miroku was the best she had ever seen at creating subduing ofadas, and that Kaede was the one who made the subduing beads for Inuyasha. Between the two, they should be able to come up with something that will keep the six of them separated, and something they can't break through. He tried using barriers, but they had broke through those like they didn't exist at all, no thanks to the miko powers they picked up from their mother.

Another crash somewhere in the castle told him that they all or at least most of them managed to escape their rooms. He wondered how many of the guards would need medical treatment, and how many would want to quit. It was a good thing that since the second two were born he had all his guards sign contracts preventing them from leaving his employ due to the children. Which again made him wonder what ever happened to his retainer Jaken?

The toad came up missing about three years after the last two were born. When he asked them what ever happened to the toad, he was received with some very suspicious 'I don't knows.' He was certain that they either, knew the whereabouts of the toad, or what happened to him to make him disappear. Something in the back of his mind told him that the toad was still on the castle grounds, but he wasn't sure where. Jaken was either being held somewhere or turned into something that only the kids knew. Maybe someday the toad would turn up again…somewhere.

Miroku and Kaede showed up three days later and were met with a very tired and very irritated youkai. They knew that they were there because of the children, and both prayed that they weren't summoned there to baby-sit. They sat in the study across from Sesshoumaru waiting for him to explain why they were there.

"I have called you both here for I require your assistance. As you know I have six pups that need to be brought under control. What I need from you is some way of subduing and separating them, with something that they can't use their powers to break through. Kagome has informed me that you both have very strong subduing powers, and I wish to use your abilities."

Miroku looked at the demon lord in shock. Was he really asking them for help? Then again he had experience with his pups and couldn't imagine what life with them was like on a day to day basis. "Won't Kagome be upset with us if we use subduing powers on them?"

Sesshoumaru already knew the answer to that question. Kagome would be thrilled if she could use one word on the children to get some peace and quiet. "No, nor does it matter what she thinks. She is not here."

The sound of screaming children and something breaking made the hōshi and the miko look at each other then over at the unmoving demon lord. From the look of things, these noises were something that was a constant around the castle and everyone in it was at their wits end.

"Very well Sesshoumaru-sama, we will see what we can do." Sesshoumaru nodded at them, and rose to escort them out of the room when the door to his study was thrown open. The next thing he knew Miroku was buried underneath the four boys, and Kaede had the two girls climbing all over her. He continued to walk out of the room figuring that they could handle the children on their own, and come to a complete understanding of what they were up against.

Sesshoumaru was sitting at his desk going over land titles when his mate finally returned. She looked confused and horrified at the same time. "Sesshoumaru, where are the children?" Sesshoumaru looked up at her, and she noticed that he had a look of complete relaxation on his face. He rose from his seat and walked over to her, grabbed her hand, and led her out of the study without saying a word.

"Sesshoumaru where are we going? What is going on?" She had noticed that all the castle staff was going about their daily chores with smiles on their faces, something she hadn't seen in years and that made her nervous. Being that she hadn't seen or heard the children since she came home, she was sure that Sesshoumaru had finally snapped and killed all of them.

"Are you going to answer me or not" Sesshoumaru turned towards her with that evil smirk that she so despised as he opened the bedroom door belonging to their oldest two children. Kagome's jaw hit the floor at what she saw. There sitting against separate walls were the twins sitting quietly, just staring angrily at their father. "Sesshoumaru what is going on? What did you do to them?"

Sesshoumaru kept his evil smirk on his face. "They are subdued as they should be when they misbehave." At the word subdued, Kagome took a better look at the two boys sitting against the walls of their room. "Why didn't we think of that a long time ago?" Sesshoumaru beamed knowing that she was pleased with what he had done. "So how long will they be stuck like that?"

"Until I feel it necessary to release them."

Kagome looked up at him and tilted her head to the side. "Does it only work for you or can I use it as well?" Sesshoumaru turned his head and grinned even more evilly at his sons. "You can use it as well, and the spell works even better for you since you are a miko."

"What do you mean?"

Sesshoumaru turned back to his mate. "It means that no matter where you are in the castle or the grounds outside it, if you say the word the spell will bring them to their bedrooms and keep them there quietly until you say otherwise."

"So it doesn't wear off like Inuyasha's?" Sesshoumaru put his arm around her and led her away from the room. "No, you have to use the word to release them, just as you would to subdue them." Kagome wrapped her arms around him, thrilled that peace and quiet would be something that they once again would enjoy.

"Ya know Sesshoumaru to think you and I ended up here all because of a moon rock."

Sesshoumaru led her to their chambers, and picked her up and put her on the bed. He walked over to the small desk in the corner, opened the drawer and pulled out the rock. "Who knew that this little thing could cause such a change in my life." He turned his golden eyes onto her. "Are you still on those birth pills." Kagome grinned excitedly, knowing what she was about to get and with no interruptions. "You know I am."


End file.
